The Twin
by shekh ma shieraki anni
Summary: Julia was dead right? But her twin, Amy, isn't. What happens when Amy attends Degrassi? How will Eli respond? Read and find out.. summary sucks.. give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters... except Marcus, Amy, and Sasha. I also own this story and my laptop... Enjoy!(:**

**Eli's POV**

"Everyone, this is our new student, Amy," Ms. Dawes announced to the class.

Something looked oddly familiar about this girl. She had the same features as Julia. The thick brown hair, deep brown eyes like chocolate, the heart shaped face. All like Julia.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Amy?" Ms. Dawes asked.

"Well, I'm sort of like Cinderella; wicked stepmother, loving dad that tries to stop the harm my stepmother puts on me…" Amy started.

Julia was dead. I witnessed her death. But why did this new girl also have the same home life as Julia? What is up with this?

"I also have an older brother, Marcus, and a younger sister, Sasha…" Amy continued.

Even the same siblings? I really need to leave. I try to leave, but Ms. Dawes gave me the death glare. I took my seat back and slipped a note to Adam:

_Dude, I'm officially freaked out!_

I chucked the note at Adam and he replied:

_Why?_

I receive the note again and reply:

_This girl looks exactly like Julia and has the same family members! She also has the same family and life description!_

I gave it to Adam and he wrote:

_Wow… That is creepy! Do you think they're related?_

I replied:

_Julia only said she had Marcus and Sasha as siblings. She's not even related to an Amy! After all of the family reunions I attended with her I would know…_

Adam read and wrote:

_Then, why is she like this?_

I acknowledged what Adam said and wrote:

_How would I know?_

Just then, the bell rang. Looking at Amy brought back memories of Julia. I can't look at her. Just then, Adam and Clare approach…

**Note:**** Will Eli found out about Julia's twin, Amy? What will Clare think? Does she even suspect anything… find out in chapter 2...**

**REVIEW! (Please?)**

**vvvv**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Sorry it took so long… I had homework and high school application tests and what not… so here is chapter two finally! Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV:**

Eli has been out of it since Ms. Dawes introduced Amy to the class. He wouldn't look up and seemed kind of nervous. He even tried to leave class, which isn't like him. Is Amy related to Julia somehow? Like a cousin or something? I doubt it… or Amy might be another ex I don't know about…..

"Ok… Eli, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all morning. Like you're being haunted or something…" I mentioned.

"I'm fine. It's just that I have three major assignments due soon and I'm under a lot of stress lately," was all he replied.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with Amy?"

"Of course not! I would tell you if it did…"

"Okay… now let's get to class… walk me?" I asked.

"Whatever you say blue eyes…"

Eli walked me to class and we went our separate ways.

**Eli's POV:**

After I walked Clare to class, I turned the corner to history with Mr. Beliche **(a/n: I know the name is weird… I typed random letters and left it)**. I take my seat and who do I see in front of the class? None other than Amy herself. Is she in all my classes or something? That stalker… Unless she's actually smart enough to be in advanced history and English.

Shortly following her introduction, she had to find a seat. And where does she decide to sit? Right. Next. To. Me.

This is going to be a long rest of the year…

**Amy's POV:**

I've only been at Degrassi for two periods and already I'm in love. With none other than Eli Goldsworthy, the love of my dead twin sister's former life. Or at least I think that's his last name and it is the same Eli.

I recognized the face from the pictures in Julia's room. The emerald eyes. The crooked smirk. The ultra-adorable hair… all applied to him… I'm in love!

He probably already has a girlfriend…. But I can change that easily. I've done it before in the past and I will do it again. Getting Eli is easy. All I need is to tell him the truth and some really hot clothes…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Vvvv**

**Questions for thought:**** Will Amy try to get Eli? Or will a former friendship prevent this? If Amy tells Eli the truth, how will he react? Find out in chapter three….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare's POV:**

Algebra is soo boring! I'm sitting in my seat next to Adam thinking about Eli. And Amy. Buy Amy? Why did she look so familiar?

I used to have a best friend named Amy that looked like her. Same hair, smile, eyes. Could it be the same Amy Martin from my kindergarten class? My mind went to a flashback:

_It was a breezy sunny Monday in autumn. The sun was shining and I was playing alone in the sandbox because Alli was home sick._

_Then, I noticed a pretty girl in a floral romper. She had deep chocolaty eyes, and deep brown hair. She seemed nice so I decided to talk to her._

"_Hi, I'm clare" I introduced._

"_Amy. Do you want to play?" she asked._

"_Sure!"_

_We skipped to the swings and talked about anything and everything. She became my best friend, besides Alli, since that day. Until she moved to Paris in grade seven._

I snapped back to reality and then I was asked about the lesson I didn't pay attention to.

"Clare, please tell us a is in a²+5´86-(-23) = 345 is," Mr. Betenkamp requested.

"Uh… 98," I guessed.

"Uh… no. Adam?"

Adam answered correctly. As usual. Finally the bell rang and I was free!

**Adam's POV:**

Okay. What is wrong with Clare? Is it because of Eli acting strange due to Amy's arrival? She wasn't paying attention in class so it must be important…

**Amy's POV:**

I, Amy Martin, love Eli Goldsworthy. I finally understand now why Julia loved him so much. He was just pure perfection. He was smart, handsome, sexy, funny, everything a girl wants in a guy.

Now I first have to get rid of his girlfriend like I have done in the past. Except differently. Last time was April 22nd, 2009. I ran over my own twin sister, Julia, thus killing her. Sound familiar kiddies? It was done for a reason and one reason only: Eli. This time will be as soon as I find out who this girlfriend is… and I already have my plan.

~end of chapter 3~

**A/n****: Clare and Amy used to be best friends… but will that stop Amy from her master plan? How will Eli respond? And what is the plan? Find out in chapter 4.…**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me smile!**

**vvv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Degrassi, even though I wish I did… I just own Amy and the story…. Enjoy!**

**Eli's POV:**

Amy is the biggest stalker at Degrassi. She is magically in all of my classes and won't stop staring at me… what is up with this chick?

**Amy's POV:**

I just can't keep my eyes off of Eli. I mean like he's so gorgeous, who wouldn't want to keep their eyes off of him? Since I want/ need to kill his girlfriend, I pass him a note:

_Who's your girlfriend?_

_Xo, Amy_

I kissed it and chucked it at him. I watched him unfold it like a sexy beast and he scribbled something back:

_Why do you want to know stalker? She's the prettiest, most down to earth girl at Degrassi._

I take it into concern and think back to English. Omg. He's going out with that blue-eyed chick! To make sure I write:

_That blue-eyed chick from English?_

_~Amy_

He wrote back…. Probably his girlfriend's identity:

_Yup. Her name is Clare Edwards and I love her to death. You better not try to hurt her in any way because she is MINE!_

Wait. Clare Edwards? The girl I played in the sandbox with in kindergarten? My best friend until I moved to Paris? Great… but on the bright side, I know what's in my way of a relationship with Eli.

I simply wrote:

_Omg. She was my best friend in kindergarten! Until I moved to Paris of course…_

**Eli's POV:**

Wait. Clare and Amy kindergarten bffs? Wow…. Ok so that means Clare won't get hurt…

Since I want to know what Clare was like when she was younger, I write back:

_You went to kindergarten with Clare? So what was young Clare like?_

I was happy for once to see her write back to me:

_She was really nice and smart. Just like she is now. Except she had long hair and glasses._

Awww, I want to see pictures! I reply:

_So only her appearance changed… she probably looked super cute as always right?_

I feverishly wait for an answer:

_She did…_

I want to know more about little Clare! I'll just ask Amy later… but since I'm not paying attention to my history class, I'm asked a question

"Elijah," Mr. Beliche started.

"ELI!" I corrected.

"Fine. Eli. Explain what the treaty of Versailles was."

Ok so now I know what the lesson was for today… I think it had something to do with the Germans…

"It was the treaty that ended World War I?"

"Close… Amy?"

And of course, the biggest stalker answers a question correctly. Luckily the bell rang for lunch and I was free! And I get to see Clare… (:

**~Lunch~**

**Clare's POV:**

Finally, lunch! The time I get to spend with Eli… and Adam. Wait what's Amy doing here? We're not even friends and I doubt she ever was… is Eli cheating on me? And what does Amy want from me? Is she trying to ruin my life by taking MY boyfriend? Or is she with Adam? Ok. So either Eli's cheating on me in front of my face, or Adam's cheating on Fiona with Amy, the slut

~end of chapter 4~

**A/N:**** Any answers to Clare's questions? Or thoughts on my writing? Should I continue? Leave your answers in a review or pm… and I have a twitter now so you can catch up with me there: newyorkdiva7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own degrassi or any of the characters besides Amy…**

**A/N:****Drop the world part two was VERY dramatic... I want Morty back! ****Ok, sorry for not updating sooner, I had a major case of writers block… so here is chapter 5! (I'm warning you, some parts are a little ooc. Enjoy! And give me ideas for the next chapter or what you think in the reviews!**

**Amy's POV:**

Omg. Clare hasn't changed a lot. Besides the loss of glasses and short hair, and short hair. I am so glad Eli arranged this reunion for Clare and I.

Don't get me wrong. Just because Clare is my best friend, doesn't mean that I won't kill her. I mean, I killed my own twin sister, I don't think I would have a problem killing my best friend… But Eli doesn't have to know that aspect of my life… I love him too much.

**Eli's POV:**

OK. So I arranged a little reunion for Clare and Amy. I decided to have Amy sit with us at lunch so the girls could "rekindle."

"WHAT IS THIS SLUT DOING HERE? ELI, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME IN FRONT OF MY FACE?" Clare screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax. Amy says that you used to be best friends before she moved," I reassured her.

"Oh, are you the same one?" she asked.

"Remember when Alli got bubble gum stuck in her hair in second grade and we had to give her a haircut?" Amy quizzed Clare.

"So it was you."

"Yup."

"What was life like in Paris? And why did you even move in the first place? You never explained… you just said you were leaving and then took off."

"It was amazing. The reason I left to Paris was… I had to receive treatment…"

"TREATMENT? For what?" Clare cut her off.

"I was diagnosed with osteosarcoma* and the only place I could be treated was in Paris. They had a special treatment to get rid of my cancer. The treatments and therapies took two years. Last year, I went to a different school, but transferred to Degrassi last week."

"I am so sorry."

"Me two," I said with Adam.

Wow. Amy had cancer? But she had hair and looked fine…

"Did you have to undergo chemotherapy?" I asked.

"Yes, and I had to have my leg amputated and I also underwent radiotherapy."

"Amazing," Clare replied.

"Should we go to the Dot?" Adam asked.

"Oh Adam, always thinking of food," Clare replied sarcastically.

"It's lunch!"

"Then let's go…" I announced.

We all headed to Morty to go to the Dot.

**Amy's POV:**

Eli drives a hearse? Cool. Wait. A hearse? It looks like the same one Julia ran out of furiously seconds before I ran her over…

If it's the same one, then Eli remembers my car too…. Guess its time to go car shopping!

**Clare's POV:**

Amy had osteosarcoma? That explains why her legs looked swollen and why she was always at a doctor. Also why she just left for Paris. I am solo sorry this had to happen to her… and after all that, her stepmother treats her like dirt? Wow…

**Adam's POV; **

Amy, the girl who supposedly looks like Julia, survived cancer… wow is all I have to say. But I really am hungry…

**Eli's POV:**

If Amy has been gone for three years, then that's why I never saw her. Maybe just because they look alike, have the same home life and siblings, they aren't related. It's impossible because when I dated Julia, Amy was in Paris.

**Amy's POV: **

I can't believe I admitted my cancer to them… And I've only known Eli and Adam for not even a day. And the three of them now know my struggle. And yes, I did have osteosarcoma. No lies there. I also did have my right leg amputated.

So the only thing nobody knows about is my role in what happened on April 22, 2009. And they wont find out until later… maybe after my plan to kill Clare is done and in effect.

All I can say now is expect the unexpected my kitties. It won't be a happy ending for our St. Clare.

**No POV:**

The misfits and Amy ate at the Dot in silence. Amy was plotting her plan to kill Clare in order to win Eli, and the misfits were trying to accept Amy and her former osteosarcoma.

~end of chapter 5~

*: osteosarcoma: bone cancer

**A/N:**** What is Amy's master plan? Will she go through with it one hundred percent of the way? Or will someone catch her in the act? Find out in chapter 6…**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
